Halloween Winnings
by A. Frivolous
Summary: Its halloween, and a party is going on in New Domino! But who wins the costume party? A total AU yaoi OneShot with YuseixAlex and BlisterxAero; written for Halloween! Enjoy!


Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh! 5D's or the characters.

Well, here I am with something new. This is a OneShot for Halloween! Though I would have never thought of writing it, but ginniirox and I was talking and we both decided to write OneShot's for Halloween of some of our favorite 5D's characters. :P

And, the title, well I had a bit of a hard time thinking of something, so my friend Roxas helped me out. Thanks man!! X3 I gotta give you credit!!

* * *

It was October 30th, one day before Halloween; and that night there was going to be a big Halloween party held in New Domino city. Yusei was on his way to meet up with Blister and Aero for lunch, and Alex was following closely behind Yusei.

"Hey hey hey Yusei! I bet you can't guess what I'm going to this costume party as! Heh I can't wait to show you! Oh what are you going as? Tell me! No wait don't tell me.. Wait tell me we might be going as matching partners! Noooo I shouldn't know so I'll be even more surprised.."

And on and on Alex would go until Yusei would give him a look that plainly said: You're doing it again. A.K.A, meaning Alex was going on one of his long rants. Alex looked at Yusei and gave a sheepish grin as he rubbed the back of his head lightly.

"Sorry Yusei I'm just really excited! What do you think Blister and Aero are going as?"

Alex asked as he crosses his arms behind his head in a lazy manor. Yusei shrugged his shoulders as he looks back in front of himself, walking in a normal pace, though Alex would have liked to walk faster. Yusei and Alex were both 15, Aero was 16, and Blister was 18. Together, the four of them was a known crew that roamed the streets of both Satellite and New Domino. Blister of course being the team leader; but that was only natural since he was the eldest of the four.

"I'm not sure Alex, but we'll find out tonight at the party."

Yusei replied Alex in a clam tone; he wasn t as excited as Alex was for the party.

"Well its about time you two got here."

Said a man who stood near a building with the crew's logo painted on the side. Said man was none other than Blister; his arms were crossed over his chest, as he leaned against a couple boxes that were stacked next to the run down looking building. Aero was on the ground next to Blister and he was looking through his deck; obviously planning strategies for duels later on. Yusei and Alex both nodded as they walked up to Blister and Aero.

"Hey Blister. Aero."

Yusei says as he stands in front of the duo. Aero looked up from his cards and smiled widely as he quickly stood up, almost tackling Alex. Aero and Alex were quite close, almost like brothers. And when they got to talking, it was worse than sitting in a beauty salon with five women.

"Alex! Guess what I'm going as to the costume party! I'm gonna go as-"

"Aero! Its supposed to be a surprise remember? We're not telling what either of us is going as until we actually get to the party! So hush!"

Blister quickly interrupted Aero before he was able to finish his sentence. Aero gave a wild grin towards his boyfriend and nodded a little, though Alex let out a large whine as both Aero and Alex stood and straightened themselves.

"Ohhh c'mon I wanna know! The suspense is killing me!!"

Another whine came from Alex, and Yusei sighed a little heavily. 'Great... Now he won't let me have any peace until he knows what we re going as...' Yusei thought as he shook his head a little; though he was smiling somewhat at Blister now. The elder teen only shook his head and moved from the spot he was standing in still.

"Alright that s enough. C'mon you three."

Blister said as he began to walk away, making sure to have wrapped an arm around Aero's waist, dragging him away. Alex nodded and smiled as he followed behind the two, dragging Yusei after he grabbed his hand. And of course Yusei didn't mind this; he loved how spunky Alex was at times.

"So you guys excited about the costume party tonight?"

Aero asked as he looked back to the two, and Alex nodded eagerly, finally letting go of Yusei's hand.

"Of course! I can't wait to go! I bet it ll be so fun! I wonder who all will be going?"

Alex replied with a big smile on his face. Yusei rolled his eyes a little as he walked beside the hyper teenager.

"What about you Yusei? You seem a bit quiet. Aren t you excited as well?"

Blister asked as he looked towards Yusei, and Yusei only shrugged as he put his hands into his pockets, his head now lowered.

"I guess I am a bit more excited than I'm showing. I've been working on my costume for a couple days now."

Yusei says with a slight smile as he looked up at Blister again, and Blister laughed a little at that. Aero and Alex were now both walking together after Aero pulled away from Blister's grip. Blister only gave Aero a stern look, obviously saying to not say anything about the costumes. Though his look was ignored as Alex and Aero began talking about random things...

"They both seem really excited. This is all Alex has been talking about."

Yusei says as he looked in front of himself as they continued walking. Blister nodded in agreement to that.

"Yeah Aero's been the same. He's been talking about tonight for the past week... Now what I wanna know is what are you going as? And Alex? Has he told you?"

Blister said with a sly grin, and Yusei only glared in return. The four had made a pact earlier that week not to tell one another about their costumes, so it'd be a fun surprise at the party.

"Well you're gonna have to wait and find out what my costume is."

And with that said, Yusei walked into the burger joint the four usually ate at. Blister snickered quietly and nodded as he let Aero and Alex go in before himself.

"Guess so huh?" Blister said, more or less to himself than anyone else. He walked ahead of the three, and stood in front of the cashier. The dark haired teen looked back to the others, and gave a slight smile.

"Alright, what do we all want? Its my treat today."

Said the older teen, and the three told Blister what they wanted before they found their way to a table.

After eating and having a few laughs, the four part ways at the burger joint. It was getting late in the day, and they all needed to get home and prepare their costumes.

"Awww c'mon Yusei let me go with you to see your costume please!?"

Alex whined and begged, but Yusei wasn't going to let Alex come no matter what. Yusei was a man, more or less teenager, of his word.

"C'ya two at the party."

Blister said with a slight wave of his hand before he and Aero began to walk away to their place so they both could prepare. Alex nodded towards them before he returned his attention to Yusei once again.

"Yusei please!? Please please please??"

Alex whined again this time adding a pout, but Yusei was already walking away. Alex let out a huff as his arms crossed over his chest, but he then smiled as he began to dash away towards his own place, knowing he needed a couple hours to get himself ready for tonight.

Yusei didn't rush; he was just walking at a calm pace as he put his hands into the pockets of his jeans. 'I hope my costume is good enough...' He thought to himself, a slight frown creeping its way to his facial expressions. He let a sigh leave his throat as he looked down to the ground, walking to his own home now.

Once he reached his home, he walked in and quickly went to his bedroom, where he had his planned costume ready. 'Well, here goes...' He thinks as he begins getting changed. Yusei had decided to go as a vampire. He had gotten some different things to put together, starting with the tight black hip hugger jeans. He then slipped into a black King Arthur type shirt, the kind you'd see on older styles, he slipped into his biker boots, and grabbed an old fashioned pendant with a red stone in the middle.

With some more accessories, he then began to do the makeup needed to finish his look.

&&&&& With Alex!

Alex was dancing around his room as he continued getting dressed. Alex had decided to go to the party dressed as... A pole dancer. Though he still ended up looking like some kind of hooker.. Alex was excited as he was wearing his fishnet leggings; high heeled lacy boots, black leather mini skirt, a fishnet shirt and finished off by putting on black eyeliner.

"Oh yeah I so pull this look off!"

He casually said as if someone would comment on his looks. He danced around with a grin across his face. He then sat down on his bed, and began painting his nails a nice shade of dark, deciding to go with purple. He was certainly excited in a strange way...

####### With Blister now! Haha!

Blister let out a sigh as he looked around his room, making sure no one would just pop in, like a certain young man... He nodded as he then grabbed a pair of ripped up blue jeans, then got into his white, tight and ripped up t-shirt that had a random logo on it. He then got a fur like vest, putting it on and then he looked at himself in the mirror as he began to put on a couple different fake piercings here and there, then finished by putting on a couple more accessories, like wide leather wrist bands, rings, necklaces etc.

'Damn this better look good.' He thought to himself as he grabbed the guitar he had on the floor. It was practically useless, but he decided to use it as an accessory. So he attached the strap to its proper places on the guitar, and then slipped himself into it, letting it hang on his back like a sword.

"Well.. This should be good enough. I don't really care."

He says to himself as he ran his hand through his hair. He nodded a little before he went over to put on only a little eyeliner to finish his look.

&#&##&&#&#Now we're with Aero! Getting good right?

By now Aero was smiling a little to himself as he finished getting dressed. He had decided to go as a bondage dog. 'Heh I bet Blister will be so excited to see how I'm dressed!' He thinks to himself as his smile grew larger. He had gotten all the right clothing needed to make himself look like a bondage dog. He had the leather clothing needed, though it wasn't really considered as clothes, and some chains hanging in different areas. He made sure to have fake piercings here and there on himself, making himself look even more like a sex toy for any seme.

"Wow I'm impressing myself now!"

He says to himself as he looked at himself in the mirror, smiling slightly still as he spun around slowly to see himself fully. He nodded and smiled even wider as he ran his hands down his body slowly, hoping to make Blister want him more. 'Well, I should get going now.' He thinks as he then headed for the door.

&#&#&#&##&####### At ze party!

Blister was standing near the door to the party, the music was pretty loud by now as more and more teens were coming in, laughing and chatting away about their costumes. Aero though walked up quietly behind the older teen and grinned as he struck a pose.

"Wha'd'ya think?"

He asked and Blister turned around, his eyes doubling in size as his jaw dropped.

"A-Aero...!?"

Blister yipped out, he couldn't believe his eyes! His normally sweet, innocent looking uke had completely changed into some sexy bondage dog! Aero only smiled towards the elder teen, and nodded.

"You look great Blister! Just like a rock star! How awesome!"

Aero chirped as he looked over his boyfriend with wanting eyes. He just loved how Blister looked; he made a great looking rock star in Aero's opinion! Blister nodded slightly, though his eyes were still wide. 'I can't believe my Aero is dressed like that!' He thinks as he felt a little horny now, he couldn't help but want Aero now!

But before he could make his move, Yusei walked up, his eyes widening a little at seeing Aero.

"Wow Aero..."

He says, giving his head a little shake as he regained his normal posture. Blister and Aero looked towards Yusei, nodding a little at him now.

"Wow Yusei you make a friggin' hot vampire thats for sure! I bet Alex is gonna die!"

Aero said with a wide smile on his face. By now Aero's arms were wrapped around Blister's right arm. Yusei nodded a little, and smiled, showing off his fake fangs. Blister snickered quietly; he had to agree about how Yusei looked. And after a couple moments of talking, Alex walked up. He was in his "costume", though he had added a dark purple hooker like fur coat.

"Damn its colder than I thought it'd be!"

Alex whined, though his clothes weren't meant to keep him warm. Yusei, Blister and Aero all had wide eyes, and their jaws were hanging. Aero quickly shook his head and grinned widely.

"Damn Alex you look amazing! Have you practiced dressing like that before or what?"

Aero spoke up first, and Alex only grinned as a response, which would make one wonder... Blister as well shook his head, though his eyes were still wide. 'Whoa.. Yusei you've got the weirdest boyfriend ever...' Blister thought as he tried to straighten himself out. Yusei still hadn't moved, he couldn't believe how "well" Alex was able to pull the look off.

"Wh-What are you supposed to be?"

Yusei asks as he finally regained his calm demeanor. 'Is his legs shaved!?' Yusei thought as his eyes roamed Alex s body. Alex nodded towards him and smiled widely at him as he posed for his boyfriend.

"You like? I'ma dancer! Though I guess I ended up looking like a hooker huh? Hmm... Y'know I change my mind I'ma call girl now! Anyways yeah I thought you'd like how I was dressed! Though wow you all look so great especially you Aero! Blister you're a lucky guy to have him huh? Oh but you look good too I mean the guitar is so cool! Yusei you're a vampire!? I love vampires their so hot and you totally make a hot vampire! You so beat Edward from Twilight they should hire you to be the new vampire don t you agree guys?"

And Alex was going onto another long story as he was about to talk again but Yusei walked over and kissed him, which made Alex forget everything he was about to say. Blister and Aero both snickered and shook their heads, they knew Yusei always had a good way of quieting Alex.

"Alright you two stop the make out session we're supposed to be inside partying.."

Blister said, and Yusei quickly pulled away, a pink blush appearing on Yusei's face now. He nodded, and headed inside, dragging Alex with him though Alex didn't protest; he was still in a daze. Blister had wrapped his arm around Aero's waist, and followed behind Yusei and Alex. The party was going good; teens were laughing and talking, dancing and just goofing off. There were mummies, kings and queens, werewolves, knights and even a dragon, genies, zombies and a devil. There were more monsters, though some weren't in any books or movies.

The four teenagers were already having a good time as they danced and laughed with one another. Blister at first had a little problem with his guitar, but after a few moments he was able to move his hips and dance with his little bondage dog. Alex however was all over Yusei, dancing like some pole dancer, and Yusei was the pole... But, that didn't bother Yusei much; he was having too much fun having his boyfriend look so sexy.

Alex was a natural at dancing as his hips swayed from side to side, using Yusei's limbs to hold onto while he danced against Yusei's body.

He was swaying his hips and twirling around Yusei, and he had a wide smile plastered on his face.

Aero and Blister had taken a couple minutes to get a drink, but they were both moving in rhythm with the music that was booming from the speakers.

"This is so much fun Blister! And the nights just began!"

Aero said loud enough so Blister could hear them, even though they were standing next to one another it was hard to hear over the speakers.

"Yeah I know what you mean! Man this is so much fun!"

Blister replied his young boyfriend, a smile on his face as he handed Aero the cup of punch he had asked for. Aero nodded and took his cup, quickly downing his drink before setting the cup aside so he could get back to dancing, and that's what he did after he reached the dance floor. Blister had stayed behind, drinking the punch slowly and enjoying the music as he watched his friends dance with one another. Alex had yet to slow down while Yusei tried keeping up.

After awhile the four were off to the side, laughing and talking about the different comments people had said about their costumes.

"I can't believe that guy thought I was a girl dammit!"

Alex fumed, he had had a guy come up to him and put the moves on him, which wouldn't have been bad until the guy discovered Alex was not a female. Yusei only rolled his eyes and smiled towards Alex while Blister and Aero both snickered. The party was a real blast all the way around.

Hey Blister who do you think will win the costume award here?

Yusei spoke up; the four entered the contest, along with a large amount of other teens who were there tonight. Blister shrugged as he looked to the dance floor, scanning the area to see how well everyone was dressed before he turns his attention back to Yusei and the other two.

Not sure. Some of the costumes suck ass but others are pretty good. Guess we ll know soon enough huh?

Said Blister as he took another glance at the dance floor. Everyone nodded in agreement to Blister s statement as they went back to chatting away, though Alex was wanting to dance a bit more before the night was over.

And, finally after awhile the DJ had spoke up from DJ box to announce the winner of the costume party.

"Yo yo yo its your DJ Akiraaaaa! Hope you've all been having a good time but its time for the winner!! Oh yeah so you all voted and the verdict is in and the guilty one is!!"

He trailed off, letting the drama and suspense rise in the room as everyone stood still, awaiting the rest of his sentence.

"The winner of our little contest here is none other than!! Alex in his call girl costume!! Boo-ya that guy has it goin' on! Alex you're a strange guy but everyone loves ya otherwise you wouldn't have won so come on up and claim your title of being the king of costumes or should I say queen!"

With that said everyone seemed to go wild, though Alex was once again in a daze, this time thanks to the fact he had won. Yusei smiled a little at Alex, and he began pushing him up to the DJ booth, smiling still as Alex had yet to break from his daze. But, once the DJ looked and smiled towards Alex, Alex became vivid again and smiled widely as the DJ handed him the trophy they had for the winner.

"Great job on the costume man really! If you didn t already have a boyfriend I d so ask you out!"

Akira spoke and he beamed with excitement as he ruffled Alex's hair, winking at him before he than began doing his job again as he switched the current song that was playing to something else.

Alex smiled widely and he nodded as he looked over the little trophy, it was actually a nice sized trophy. It stood around 9 inches, and it was gold with the engraving "WINNER!" on the base, and a pair of fangs were at the top, obviously vampire fangs.

"Alex you won congrats!"

Yusei says as Blister and Aero walked up behind the two. The purple haired boy nodded and smiled wider than ever, he couldn't believe he had actually won the contest. The four laughed and joked about Alex's outfit, though he didn't mind at all, he was having too much fun.

The four went back to dancing for about an hour or two before they decided to leave, it was getting late for the younger of the teens, and Alex had finally gotten warn out of dancing, and with a few more words spoken between the four, they headed to their own homes, Blister and Aero had began getting a little more horny, which usually meant they'd be in bed having a little contest of their own. Yusei walked Alex home, an arm around Alex's waist, and Alex practically dead on his feet as he walked next to the vampire teen.

"I can't believe I won Yusei... I've never really won anything before.."

Alex said a little tiredly, though his eyes were still closed as he used Yusei to keep from falling over. Yusei smiled a little, and nodded his head as he held Alex close.

"You've won a lot more than you think, Alex..."

Yusei whispers, though it fell on deaf ears because Alex was almost completely asleep by now. He then sighed and he picked Alex up, heading to his place still, once he reached Alex's home he walked in, and headed for the bedroom. He laid Alex down on his bed, and he laid down beside him, deciding to just spend the night. 'Sleep well Alex..' Yusei thought as he set the trophy onto the nightstand next to the bed, then he wrapped his arms around Alex's waist, falling asleep quite fast after his eyes slipped closed.

The End.

* * *

Its finished! Woot woot! Hopefully it didn't totally suck... Anyways, there's my Halloween fic! **So, happy Halloween everyone!  
**-Also, the DJ Akira, would be my OC from my 5D's: A New Beginning, fic. XP He's my YuGiOh! OC! And I love him very much! Hahaha!! So yeah I used him.


End file.
